


Lectures from Shiori

by Reyshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Above your average Kuroko, Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Dork GoM, Everyone is a dork, Gen, He is misunderstood, I dunno why this AU is stuck on my head, Just that asian parent, Masaomi is an awkward dad, Nervous?Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyshi/pseuds/Reyshi
Summary: "Shouldn't you confess to him by now?"The four times where Akashi Masaomi met Kuroko Tetsuya. Plus that one time Masaomi was looking for him because Seijuro needs to step up his game.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	Lectures from Shiori

"I don't really recommend going into the living room right now, sir..."

"Why is that?" Masaomi held his head high as he nevertheless heads out to the mentioned destination. Stressful was way too common of a word for a day in his life and this day wasn't any different. Countless paperwork, meetings all in a morning's due. He could really use a cup of coffee while seated near the warmth of the fireplace of their vast living room...and maybe talk to a photograph of his late wife hanging on the wall but that's just him and his pitiful self. Not that anyone needed to know that.

"Well you see, sir,..." the man laments, torn by the information he is going to tell "the young master did invite his long time friends over with the knowledge that you wouldn't be home at this period of time...do rest assure since they will only stay not too long but one of his friends is already in the-"

Masaomi lets out a grunt and abruptly dismisses the man as he doesn't really care about such trivial details. Seijuro could have his friends over. He does not mind. He just wanted that coffee.

Masaomi marches towards the said room and brings himself at his usual seat.

It was just him...

Alone.

He lets out a tired sigh as he glances over at the lone photo on the wall...

Masaomi looks at it with much passion.

If he stares too much...sometimes he sees his son resembling his late wife. The same hair...the same expression...

Speaking of Seijuro...

Where was he and the friends he was supposed to be with?

Hurriedly trying to compose himself and erase all the vulnerability he had shown, Masaomi then scans the whole room. How unnerving for him to forget such detail and show weakness.

It was difficult to notice at first but him being an Akashi and all, Masaomi found a teal haired teen about the same age as his son, reading a book. The child wasn't even seated far from him yet he wasn't able to detect his presence (at first) at all. It was interesting sure but what intrigued Masaomi more was that the teen was either very foolish or very brave since the teal didn't even greet or acknowledge him when he entered and stayed in the living room. This was all new to Masaomi who, upon entering any establishments, could make the entire floor bow to him.

Taking a closer look Masaomi scrunches up. Seijuro is actually acquainted with such...a plain, forgettable person? Unbeknownst to his son, Masaomi does remember all the people (friends as they call it) Seijuro brings to the house...not that there were many of them in the first place. Mostly his son's team, even the ones at his present school. All rambunctious, different colored hair, with a variety of personalities in which he finds his son to be somehow a right fit in their group. The green-haired one, Masaomi remembers the most since Seijuro would often bring him in the house for late-night basketball meetings back when his son was in middle school. He could also faintly recall the other ones but never had he seen this teen.

"I take it that what you're reading is interesting enough for you to not greet the head of this house." Masaomi hardly states narcissistically as he observes the teen's expression when the teal head finally realizes that he wasn't alone in the room.

Masaomi somehow smirks on the inside as he already knew what the reaction would be. Intimidated. Panic. It's like reading the back of his hands. That's just how his presence affects people and it wasn't any different to children as he also recalls how Seijuro's friends were all wary of him when they all met.

"Ah...sorry for being rude. I wasn't paying attention. Hello..." the tealnette brought out to his trance, calmly closes his book, and politely bowed.

"You must be Akashi-kun's father."

Masaomi blinks.

The kid didn't even seem fazed at all.

"Hmm..." the man grunts at the reaction as he observes the tealnette who looks at him with these blank impassive eyes. Masaomi could hear his son's familiar words.

_"There is this one...interesting teammate...I did train him"_

"What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you...Akashi-san"

"Are my son's team member in Rakuzan then? I haven't seen you before" Masaomi deduced since he only ever met three people from his son's present school. The teen then somehow gave him this look of a forgotten pup. Rude. Yes, it's definitely telling him, Masaomi, that he was rude.

To say that this wasn't refreshing and interesting would be a lie.

"I'm a regular from his middle school team. I wasn't with them back when they visited here since I called in sick that time"

_Are you even sure you're on Seijuro's team...?_ Masaomi didn't even feel the need to ask as he knew that this one is perceptive with that knowing face of his. Looking frail and weak, the very opposite of what his son had become yet having the same unwavering confidence as he. Masaomi can't help but be engaged in this conversation...as if he was talking to an untamed entity. An enigma.

"Akashi-san should really stop giving me that look..."

"Oh?" Masaomi lets out a small grin which was gone the instant it came out. Nobody ever commanded him before, not even his own son.

"I do apologize. That was a bit rude of me again. But I did not mean for it to come that way..." The teen then proceeded to give him this knowing look "I just meant that you and Akashi-kun would give the same gaze. It's kind of unnerving yet it contains the same careful warmth"

The teen knew his place at least to apologize. But Masaomi was focused on the other statement.

Warmth? Care? Him? His son?

Now that's something that wasn't supposed to...usually not... used together in one sentence.

"You and Seijuro must be close for you to deduce such things." Masaomi surmises and the teen raises his eyebrows.

"He is close to everyone. He's our captain. But he did personally train me for a short while since he was the one who found my style."

There was more into it as Masaomi could literally see the burning passion within the teens' eyes, maybe even a hint of sadness within it, as he says that. Somehow he could faintly remember his son once having the same passion.

"I see." Masaomi trails off for a bit "Then how is Seijuro faring in basketball? His skills? Leadership?" the man asks the usual question that he hears others say unto him regarding his son and work despite knowing the answer. Exceptional, perfect, absolute, it was to be expected.

When did this become normal for him though...?

"Akashi-san, with all due respect, shouldn't you be the one asking that to him and not me."

Masaomi, if he wasn't the 'better' person he is now, would've flipped himself upon hearing the teen's reply.

"Since all I could tell you is the same thing that everyone else had. Akashi-kun is exceptional at everything he does." the teen added to his statement as he lightly bows as a way of respect.

Masaomi unconsciously smiles not even bothering to hide his amusement anymore. How blunt. Even the green-haired one, whom he actually considered okay amongst Seijuro's group, would time to time freeze up and speak as if Masaomi was an entity when talking to him. Yet this...

Truly, as always, Seijuro was correct.

Kuroko Tetsuya is interesting.

"I suppose you're right."

"If I may suggest, you should personally watch one of his matches to see him play."

Masaomi could see that faint tranquility in the other's eyes as the teen is seemingly recalling layers of memories of his basketball matches.

It really was similar to Seijuro's look of fondness...which was very much like his mother. A look Masaomi adored very much.

He then wonders if one day, Seijuro would be capable of expressing his thoughts to him freely...as blunt as this?

Rather than the shallow notions of victory that he did instill in him...

Masaomi does not regret anything since for him it was for his son's own good. Even at the cost of their own relationship...

Though there was this tiny voice within him that maybe he does want to fix all this...

"Perhaps...I will take you up on your suggestion"

"Eh?" the teen blinks at the unexpected notion of reply.

"Inter High was it? Winter Cup?" Masaomi asks not knowing why. Maybe he was just really tired for him to be indulging in this kid's notions.

"Yes, Rakuzan, as they are now, would probably participate in both tournaments again this year. They are rather strong"

"Hmm...yet Seijuro lost his first Winter Cup. It was his first leadership in that school too."

Seijuro didn't even tell him that. His servants were the one who mentioned it to him.

He waited and waited...

All these lingering thoughts and none of the father nor the son ever did ask each other.

How did his son feel that time?

He must've felt that he wasn't enough.

Was he even okay?

There was a slight silence and Masaomi could see the light smile on the teen's face as if reassuring him of something. As if he knew the dilemma he was going through.

But what was it?

"Losing is present in all kinds of field. To lose isn't something to be ashamed of but rather it is a way for us to realize that we are what we are and do what we can to become stronger...Akashi-kun knows that all too well and...we are all a team that supports one another. So don't worry, Akashi-san..."

This has to be the longest sentence that Masaomi heard the teen ever spoke of. Ever so blunt, no wonder this teen fits well within that group.

Was the boy really that transparent? Or maybe it was Masaomi who was?

Masaomi blamed it on his fatigue from earlier.

"It's not that bad to be honest...I guess. It's only natural for a parent to be worried. But we are always here for Akashi-kun" the teen continues.

The words were familiar...

The warmth...the concern.

Masaomi felt his breath hitch slightly.

The two then heard a bit of shuffling from outside the room and Masaomi stood up, as if unfazed, and walks by the entrance. He nods at teen he had left behind who had returned the notion. Knowingly, he steps out and was greeted by his son and the different colored personalities that he had once met...all grown up with that same warmth that Seijuro had once lost.

"Father. I wasn't aware that you'll be home this early."

Which would instantly turn cold when speaking to him but Masaomi was used to it...

Was he really?

"Yes. The meeting at this branch was settled instantly." Masaomi replies in such a systematic way. Habits do die hard. When was the last time that he didn't sound like a workaholic? Though, his thoughts were broken when he sees his son's gaze was time to time shifting to him and the other teen's with him, who had rushed to their teal friend. The teens were all trying their best to stay hushed but they were clearly failing at that as Masaomi could hear them clear as day.

"K-Kurokocchi! Are you ok?! Why were you even this early? You should've gone with us from the station"

"Oi Kise shut up. They might hear you"

"Aominecchi you meanie"

"But seriously, how did you survive being alone with Akashi's father for that long, Tetsu? Even Midorima sucks when talking to him."

"Haaah?! What do you mean nanodayo?! I'll have you know that I-"

"Kuro-chin's just that good with people. No wonder everyone likes him."

"Eh...? Thank you Murasakibara-kun. Though, I don't see why you're so wary of Akashi-san. Our conversation was rather pleasant and interesting."

"Pleasant and interesting...you're the only one that can say to Akashi...both Akashi's, Tetsu. Right, Midorima?"

"Die all of you."

"Mido-chin's just a tsundere."

"I like Kurokocchi too!"

Masaomi can't help but notice the fondness in his son's eyes when he looks over to his team.

His team...

or was it just the teal head?

Somehow...he can't help but feel the same

"Next time, inform me of when they are coming to visit. They are always welcomed here." Masaomi states as he exits the place...not without taking one last glance at the large photograph ever so brightly smiling in the room leaving a stunned Seijuro behind him.

_"Makkun, it would've been really easy if you and Sei are just honest with each other"_

* * *

He doesn't know why he is here.

He isn't even sure why it was possible for him to be here.

The chants, the immeasurable noise that resonates within the place makes him definitely feel out of place. Not that his business coat, his formal tucked-in clothes and his brushed hair have anything to do with it. Still, he powerfully ventured over to one of the balcony of this vast arena and looks over at the match that is almost at its conclusion.

There really isn't any reason for him to be here.

_4th quarter 2:03_

_Rakuzan 90_

_Touou 93_

He glances at the screen and hears the chime of a timeout being called out. Faintly hearing the distress of the spectators of the arena over their favoring teams, he made this his signal to finally leave the place.

Why was he even here? He is as confused as his driver as to why they even had to stop over from Kyoto to Tokyo and at an arena at that.

"...Akashi-san?"

Masaomi grimaces, not really wanting to be found nor to even socialize. Especially not by this one person who was the sole reason for him to even consider being here in the first place. Not that he even had to follow the teen's suggestion...

"Kuroko"

"It's great that you're here to watch Akashi-kun's match."

Masaomi can't help but observe how the teen genuinely smiles heartily, despite having such a blank impassive face, as if him being here makes any difference.

Masaomi then ponders why this teen even cares too much about what was going on between him and his son...or maybe it was just Masaomi overthinking about it. Were teens...friendships, suppose to act this way? He does not know he never really experienced such a thing.

"I just happen to have a meeting nearby."

He says confidently as if it was him trying to convince himself of the blatant lie. He had come up with much better excuses. Masaomi ought to slap himself out of it.

"I see." the teen silently hums knowingly. Masaomi knew that this kid, from the first time they met, is all too knowing. He so wishes that he could retort back but it feels so childish of him. Instead, he resorted to semi-ignoring him.

"Akashi-kun will still be thrilled knowing that you took the time to watch." the teen continues as he contentedly glances at the match below.

Masaomi did the same.

It's why he was here, isn't it?

Isn't it?

His eyes only ever did fall at his son who was playing ever so calculating, commanding, yet...

...was that a smile?

Masaomi didn't even notice the time as he hears the blasted buzzer ring so loudly throughout the arena signaling the end of the game.

He has to admit that it was a thrilling game as even he could even feel the emotions pouring all throughout the court.

But Masaomi finds himself even more enthralled watching his son smile and be all friendly on the court with his team.

He faintly wondered if this was really the same Seijuro who speaks to him at home with such a cold tone?

_4th quarter 00:00_

_Rakuzan 102_

_Touou 100_

"Oi Kuroko! Let's go down and tease that Ahomine! Why are you even there! Hurry up"

Masaomi and the teen beside him snapped out of their stupor at the gruff voice calling out. The teen bows as he excuses himself and made his way towards his team.

Masaomi should really be leaving but he ends up watching as most of the teams from this tournament gathered down in the court, greeting each other without any care for the world. As if they weren't all enemies in the first place.

He sees the familiar teal and his son's red beside each other with smiles all too glowing. The two were then surrounded by the familiar colors that even Masaomi knew all too well.

In which, he does not know why but this variety of colors makes him slightly grumble.

Because the kind of beauty with this light warm red mixed with a mellow soothing blue...should remain undisturbed.

It must be because the scene reminded him of the times he spent with Shiori under that beautiful radiant sky one spring morning.

_"I'm sure Seijuro appreciates the things that you do, Makkun, but sometimes you should listen to him as well. He'll be so thrilled."_

* * *

Their third meeting was unexpected and short. Something that even Masaomi is very astonished of.

"Well this is quite a surprise, Kuroko"

Masaomi says as he marches his way towards the tealnette's table and sat in front of the teen, startling him. If his stoic face ever did indicate him being startled.

"Akashi-san."

How Masaomi wanted to ask why it was possible for this kid to even be at this place. But that's just rude even for him.

The place? It was one of the top restaurants here in the whole of the country. Only powerful, influential families would be found sitting and dining at these luxurious golden tables blessed with such an outstanding service.

Don't get him wrong but Masaomi did check on the background of his son's friends, even the teal-haired whom he just met a few months ago. He is quite sure of the fact that this teen is as his looks would tell, plain. Normal family, normal jobs, a normal member of society. It wasn't an insult since he is appreciative of all kinds of people since that's just how business works.

So why was this kid here?

"Akashi-san, you're staring like that again."

Masaomi stiffed up a laugh. Why does this teen have a way to make him and his son so transparent? He vaguely remembers mentioning the tealnette's name so suddenly to his son which in turn startled Seijuro more than he could imagine.

"I apologize. I just wanted to know why you're here" the world is probably ending since even he, himself, Masaomi couldn't even believe he just apologized to someone. Let alone an invisible teen.

"...My family asked me to be here. They are currently upstairs."

Here Masaomi somehow expects the teen to pout and reply about him being rude again. Masaomi raises an eyebrow. What a general answer.

He does not even know if he should pry.

"Your family?"

Yet he does pry since he could feel the other radiating this weird emotion...

Weird...as he calls it since Masaomi never liked the word sorrow.

He notices the teen slightly flinch as if he hit the nail in the coffin.

"Akashi-san's also absolute in wanting to know everything too huh..."

"That would be my son"

Masaomi notices the teen curling up with a smile.

"You two really are similar. Even the way you worry..." The teen sighs heavily as if relieved.

"Don't worry Akashi-san, I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried and stop calling me very formally. Masaomi should do fine and I'll call you by your first name as well." Did he really sound uptight? What was there to be even worried about? Maybe Seijuro would worry. Yes, Masaomi is doing and asking all this for his son. He even gave the teen permission to call him by his name and he actually asked if he could call the teen by his first name. How special is that?

"But...Akashi-san" Masaomi feint an irritated glare "...Masaomi-san is correct with his hunch. I was pretty much 'asked' by my uncle to be here."

There it was again.

That weird emotion in the teen's eyes.

Masaomi sighs. He can't even talk to his son in the eye yet here he was trying to comfort (if you could even call this comfort) his friend.

By this time, a rather dressed gruff man walks over to their table and signaled the teen that he is to go upstairs as requested by their master. The teen then excuses himself and only now did Masaomi's mind pieced the answers to everything.

He had almost missed the ring that the teen was scratching on his hands.

Oh...

Masaomi felt heavy. He should do something...

Seijuro needs to do something.

_"Oh Makkun, you and Sei are just so in tune with each other that I do not get why you're hesitating. Just tell him clearly that you love him."_

If only it was that easy.

What is this feeling anyway?

* * *

"Again, a surprise to see you here, Tetsuya."

"Masaomi-san."

Surprise is a common word by now to Masaomi whenever he sees the familiar shade of blue. He is currently at this huge recital that one of the influential families, who was actually slightly higher than he was (making him have no choice) has invited him to. He wasn't the type to attend these kinds of gathering so just seeing that common yet comfortable shade of teal he can't help but be drawn to it. Nevertheless, he does enjoy the teen's company by now compared to most of the people he had been with. Must be because of the bluntness whereas people wouldn't hesitate to suck up to him. He heads over to the teen seated at one of the grand piano benches.

"Did your uncle invite you once more?" Masaomi somehow says sarcastically referring to their previous conversation two months ago.

"He organized this event...It's an obligation and not an invitation at this point."

Masaomi widens his eyes caught up at the sudden revelation of the teen's family. He coughs to hide his astonishment.

"Are you surprised?" _really?_ the teen looked at him with knowing eyes as if he is accusing Masaomi of hiding something.

Masaomi, this time, didn't miss the faint broken voice hidden within the impassive face and stoic tone.

It's clear as day to him that this teen is being forced to be here and is meeting people and going along with them just for the sake of commitment.

...

This sounded so much like him and his son.

Masaomi jests.

"Hm. You're still plain as ever though" he says ever so awkwardly as his way of comforting.

"That's just...rude even for you Masaomi-san"

Masaomi sees the teen snort and smile ever so slightly. Was it because he reminded the teen of his plainness? Or was it the reminder of the freedom outside this formality? Masaomi is sure of one thing and that is the smile wasn't as bright as when he was with Seijuro when they were on the court...

He reminds himself to bring his son to one of these gatherings after this.

"How are you and Seijuro?" Masaomi shifted and asks the question he had ever did long for to ask.

"Eh?"

The teen looks at him confusingly.

Masaomi inwardly exasperates. Wait, what is he even getting at here? Did he just misunderstand everything? Then again why is it that his son and the teen are this close when they're not even-

Masaomi stops himself.

When did he start wanting to see those two together?

Finally realizing what the man was insinuating, the teen slightly hid his shy face. But Masaomi could see that faint blush decorate it.

"That's just..."

"Why not? Just be honest " you two clearly liked each other was left unsaid and Masaomi doesn't know why he was even talking about these kinds of things. He was probably the last person on earth to be speaking of such a topic. Unusual. Then again, it's always been like this with the teen.

The teal haired then let out a gentle laugh.

One that Masaomi doesn't mind hearing all over...like Shiori's ...

"That's huge...coming from Masaomi-san." the teen then hushes "but for now, it is impossible..."

Masaomi finds the teen unconsciously trying to hide away the hand containing the ring from before...even though the teen was already wearing gloves.

"Tetsuya?"

Masaomi looks up at the sudden new voice in the area and found a rather elegantly dressed woman about the same age as...

"I must go, Masaomi-san. Thank you for your time."

Masaomi watches them both leave. He did not miss the gesture of the woman who wrapped herself around the male ever so lovingly.

Masaomi slightly growls at the sight as he then wonders once again.

When did he start wanting to see his son's red and the teen's blue together?

_"If Sei were to find the person he wanted to be with, Makkun, don't be so awkward to them about it ok? Shower them with love."_

* * *

It's been three months since that event and Masaomi would be lying (He's not worried at all) if he said that he wasn't worried (not worried) about the circumstances regarding the teal haired. Especially when the last month he had visited said teen's uncle and woman's parents for business dinner and said people persist of their children being quite a match for each other. Masaomi wanted to tear his head off because he just knew...somehow he knew that he was invited to that dinner to rub salt to his wounds. But no he wasn't worried. He was merely curious. And maybe he wanted to get back at them with this plan in his head.

"Seijuro." he calls out to his son who was by the entryway of their house.

"Father."

Masaomi notices his son's discomfort the moment he spoke to him. That's to be expected because Seijuro probably thought that he is calling out to him to cancel his plans because of work.

"Where are you going?" paying the discomfort no heed, Masaomi pretends to ask despite already knowing of his son's plans.

"I was invited for streetball by my... friends."

"That's in Tokyo, isn't it? Then we'll head together as I have a meeting there as well. Let's go."

With that, both of them were inside the car seated beside each other yet ever so silent. The car was as large as it could get yet it never fails to get suffocating whenever they were together.

"Father, you already knew where I was going and you still questioned me...I also know that your meetings for this week were already settled."

Always so perceptive, his son.

"What's your real reason for going to Tokyo?" Seijuro began to suspect and ask.

Masaomi stays silent, head still held high as ever making Seijuro inwardly grumble. He'll never understand this man.

But...

"I've been informed that you've been meeting with Tetsuya the past few months."

Masaomi slightly shifted from his position yet remains silent as he looks outside the window.

"If you ever harm Tetsuya..." Masaomi could swear there was a pause in his son's tone as he decides to change his statement "or any of my friends, I would not turn a blind eye on this." Seijuro continues with such conviction accompanied by a heated glare. Masaomi didn't really have the heart to retort to that.

The silence that passes was never comfortable.

"Seijuro, what do you think of Tetsuya?" Masaomi casually brings up his first words as he now then looks at his startled son who hurriedly composes himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

Masaomi does not answer.

The tense atmosphere the whole ride was eating them all up in the car. As if hearing their pleas, they finally did reach their destination...or rather Seijuro's destination.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Father. If you'll excuse m-"

Masaomi also exits the car and marches towards the court that his son was supposed to head to.

"Father, where are you going?" Seijuro asks trying to stay composed at his father's unusual actions. He then follows his father inside the court.

"Akashicchi! You're here!" Kise cheers as several other teens greeted the redhead who just arrived at the place.

"Isn't that...? Geh! It is! Akashi's father"

"What the hell Ahomine, stop hiding behind me suddenly! The hell?! And who is that?!"

"Bakagami just shut up. You don't want to mess with those two."

"Akashi-san to what do we owe this pleasure?" Midorima greets ever so stiff and polite. Everyone noticed how shaky he was and they all (mostly Takao) stuffed up a laugh in the sidelines.

"Hm." Masaomi grunts in slight acknowledgment as he scans through the entire court for the color he was even looking for.

"Father. What do you even intend to do?"

Masaomi could hear his son's exasperated question and even he himself couldn't believe he would go this far.

"Where's Tetsuya?" Masaomi asks.

All the teens on the court suddenly became silent...stunned as they all looked at each other. Tetsuya? Did Kuroko do something wrong to be on a first-name basis? What is happening? Seijuro was the most flabbergasted of them all but Masaomi knew his son well enough to know how shocked he is even without looking at his reactions.

"Umm...Tetsu-kun mentioned that he is still on his way..." a certain pink-haired girl answered cautiously as she got stared at (glared?) by Seijuro for even answering the question.

Masaomi was then stunned when Seijuro suddenly pulled him slightly further away from the group.

"Father look, I know Tetsuya is interesting and all since you've been mentioning him the whole time at home but for you to go here and look for him... just what do you want from him?"

Did he really mention the teal haired way too much at home?

Masaomi ponders.

"Seijuro."

His son raises his head to look Masaomi in the eye since it seems that he will finally get a definite response from him. Looking at Seijuro being filled with this much conviction for his loved ones, it made Masaomi inwardly well up with pride. So it was his turn then.

_Just be honest_

_Appreciate and listen and he'll be thrilled._

_You two are so similar. Just tell him clearly that you love him._

_Shower them with love._

"Shouldn't you confess to him by now?"

It was all Shiori's words and not his. Definitely not his.

The whole court was stunned by the powerful man's statement (the other's can't help but eavesdrop okay since they weren't that far).

Masaomi knew that Seijuro was once again the most flabbergasted amongst everyone else.

They were similar after all.

"W-wha-...?" his son stutters ever so out of character and Masaomi somehow finds that...wholesome to say the least.

"Sorry, I'm slightly late... Did I miss anything?"

Once again the whole court was in a sudden state of daze as a new voice arrived not to mention it was the teal head that was being spoken about. Talk about timing.

"Masaomi-san" the teal haired greets as he notices the elder man standing in front of Seijuro. "this is a surprise. Akashi-kun brought you here to watch the game?"

_'No wonder everyone's so shocked'_ Kuroko surmises that to be the case.

Masaomi lets out a small smile, which rang alarm bells for Seijuro as to what even happened between Tetsuya and his father.

"I suppose but I don't have the time in the world for that, Tetsuya"

"But you had the time to watch him play in the Inter High match"

Seijuro sputters along with the other teens on the court with this new information.

"Point taken. But for now, I'm just here to bring him to Tokyo. I'll take my leave now."

"I see. Take care."

Masaomi then looks over to Seijuro who stares at him as if it was the end of the world.

_'Well?'_ his eyes challenge the other and he knows his son just loves those kinds of things. Seijuro (nervously) clears up his throat.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko blinks. Why was everyone looking at them as if they are anticipating something...?

"I have something to tell you."

There was a tense pause and it felt like an eternity. Masaomi glances over to the other teens and they were also being very expectant of the sudden events unfolding before them. Though, said teens can't even make a single sound since his stare is literally burning through them making them silent.

Masaomi inwardly smirks. He's not letting anyone ruin this moment. Not that woman, not that man from last month's dinner.

"Akashi-kun...?"

The pause was still there and Masaomi is a patient person.

"Seijuro wants to invite you for dinner at our house tonight, Tetsuya. Would that be alright with you?"

He digress. He WAS a patient person. But this feels like an infinite loop of Seijuro just fidgeting around like a high school girl. Since when did his son act this way? If Seijuro's stare has the ability to burn, Masaomi would've been toast by now by the looks he is getting.

_'Why the hell would you say that?!'_ was what Masaomi thought his son was telling him through his glare but he figures he could not care since it's quite endearing to know this kind of side his son has...

"Ah...I would love to but I can't and you already know why Masaomi-san..."

Seijuro stiffens up at the somehow whispered reply of the other.

Masaomi grumbles as conversations from last month's dinner echoed in his head. Why is this so difficult?! Even his meetings were easier than this.

"You can and you will. That's that. I had already made arrangements and 'he' already knows of it" Masaomi states and by he, he meant that man could just go to hell as he never really did make any said appointments.

"But..."

"Tetsuya, will you go out with me?"

Masaomi's eyes widen along with the stunned teal head as Seijuro finally spoke up.

Finally.

_"Why don't you try being patient for once...but then again when you're so impatient, your dense side shows up and I love it, Makkun."_

* * *

_Omake 1_

"Holy shit. He actually went here just to get Akashi to confess to Tetsu?!" Aomine exasperates as he uses Kagami as a slapping bag for all his reactions. Akashi's are really too extreme! "Hell, he even watched the match between me and Akashi because of Tetsu!"

"Ahomine stop hitting me damn it!" Kagami unhands the other's hold on him " So that's who Kuroko was talking to in the arena...And damn! Finally, those two are together now. They've been dancing at each other for long enough! Seirin is tired of Akashi calling all the time about Kuroko!" Kagami then proceeds to slap Aomine too making the other glare at him.

"But Akashi calls us up every now and then...that's just how doting he is" Midorima surprisingly states as he gets these funny looks from the others.

"Wow, Shin-chan how oblivious could you be?" Takao laughs.

"And what do you mean by that nanodayo?"

"Aka-chin is doting...but not as much as he does when it comes to Kuro-chin. Even I know that Mido-chin" Murasakibara yawns. He supports the two as usual. He likes both Kuro-chin and Aka-chin after all.

"Haaah!?"

Takao just proceeded to laugh ever so loudly at Midorima's exasperated face.

"Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun..."

"Akashicchi and Kurokocchi..."

"Oi stop being dejected you two" Aomine mumbles.

"We didn't even stand a chance." the other two replies simultaneously as they then stared at each other at the same statement. They then again stared at their two teammates who are now a couple.

"Momoicchi."

"Ki-chan"

"They do make a good pair don't they?"

At Kise's statement, everyone can't help but agree as they all looked at the two in front of them. Streetball all forgotten only to be reminded of it when the other teams got into the court ever so wondering why the rainbow teens were so out of it while Takao is just laughing at the corner.

Takao is very grateful to have woken up early that day.

* * *

_Omake 2_

"You and father seemed very close, Tetsuya."

"Are we...?"

"He calls you by your name. He only ever does that with people he acknowledges."

"Huh...I actually thought he was angry at me to call me by name since I wasn't able to hold myself back from retorting at some of his statements..."

"Just what did you two talk about on those instances where you met?"

"About you I guess... he seems to worry about you a lot. But..."

Seijuro blinks as Tetsuya flashes him one of his rare smiles.

"You two really are so similar"

Seijuro stares at the ground trying to hide his hushed breaths and face colored the same as his hair.

"Well father is very fond of you as well...so I guess at that point we are similar."

"Masaomi-san's fondness is quite...interesting"

"For the past few months, he's been talking about you nonstop. Just what did you do to us?"

They both laughed while on the other side of the map, Masaomi sneezes.

* * *

_Omake 3_

"Masaomi, I'm so glad that you are able to join us. Please have a seat."

Masaomi nods in acknowledgment and shook the man of the event's hand as he marches over to the indicated seat.

"Masaomi."

He then looks over beside him and notices a familiar shade of blue. Not the kind that he wanted to see nor hear though. Masaomi greets the other just as how he does when it comes to business. The blue-haired man then proceeded to introduce him to the people seated at their table.

"Ahh! I know you, sir. You were talking with Tetsuya before!" A brunette girl, whom he was being introduced to, stated so suddenly that the whole table was fixated on their conversation. The child was then reprimanded by her parents for being abruptly obnoxious.

"Sorry..." the girl meekly replies.

"That's rather intriguing. You knew of my nephew, Masaomi?" the man, better known as Tetsuya's uncle, the host of this event, moves to their table and asks.

"Yes..." Masaomi, regardless of how well versed he was in the art of business, would still very much feel the slight nervousness from time to time especially when faced with people powerful than him. "He is in my son's basket-"

"I see. I see. Basketball."

Masaomi was slightly offended but more confused as to why the tone the man used was filled with such burning vile disgust. The eyes on the room weren't on them anymore since he was practically dismissed by that one simple sentence.

"But it's nice that Masaomi-san here knows of our future son-in-law. Maybe we should arrange one for your son, Seijuro, as well." A woman, who is a mirror image of the brunette teen, spoke ever so calculating.

Masaomi slightly widens his eyes at the statement. A heavy feeling that wants to burst out suddenly fills his chest. He breathes heavily to stay calm as he closes his eyes.

"I highly regard Seijuro's freedom when it comes to these things. Refrain from talking about him in that way."

"Hmmm...whatever you say. Either way, the children are quite rebellious these days. Especially Tetsuya...then again it's not like he had any choice. Being the only male to inherit his mother's lineage after all. He really should just give in."

If this didn't make Masaomi's blood boil, then the next statement truly took his rage to the next level.

"Don't worry about that madam, Tetsuya will come to his senses soon and stop at this sports nonsense he is doing right now. As you did call it, he is at a rebellious phase." the man of the event laughs along with the woman. "Once I make him snap out of it, your daughter and Tetsuya are just so perfect for each other. Both a prodigy in their own field."

"And what is so wrong with-" Masaomi didn't know what came to him as he suddenly bursts out only to be interrupted and quietened once again by that familiar blue beside him. He did forget about the guy being here. He has way too low of a presence...somewhat like-

Masaomi took heavy breaths as he calms himself down. The people at the place then proceeded to mind their own businesses.

Masaomi stares at the blue-haired once more.

"I appreciate you defending my son, Masaomi. But don't be too brash or he'll lose the little freedom he has left...This isn't the correct time. Not now."

The glare was too intense yet calculating from the other that Masaomi felt it even after he went home that day.

_"Makkun, you're so protective sometimes that you scare me and Sei...but...that's what makes you...you"_

* * *

_Omake 4_

It was a very lovely December evening. The winter skies with its white snow complementing the bright lights exuding so warmly in their vast living room's fireplace.

Everything was all going fine.

Until Masaomi heard of that familiar man's name from dinner once again from Tetsuya who was seated at the same seat (his usual one now) when he had first met him.

Seijuro (more like Masaomi) invited (insisted) the teal head to stay over at their place for the winter break.

"My father seemed very fond of talking about you, Masaomi-san, and was very adamant on me to accept your invite. He told me to tell you about his expressed gratitude for standing up to me...? Though, I don't really know the full story. I was hoping you could tell me."

Masaomi slightly hides his annoyance as he recalls the events in the back of his mind. He was not in any mood to talk about it. Then again, this was the first time he heard the teen speak much words filled with such curiosity. Sensing his discomfort, the teen didn't really press any further making Masaomi somehow feel relieved. Seijuro is lucky for having such a perceptive partner.

Wait what did he just say?

Masaomi inwardly slaps himself as he sounds like a very protective in-law. Shiori would definitely reprimand him about this.

He then notices the teen stand up and walk over to the grand piano decorated within the living room when Masaomi didn't really answer any of his questions. Tracing the instrument ever so carefully with his fingers, the teen took a seat at the bench.

"Do you play?" Masaomi asks from across the room as he is actually all too curious since he did find the teen seated at the grand piano bench before.

The teen gave him a look.

Masaomi blinks.

Why is it that the teen was looking at him as if he should be knowing something obvious?

"...Kind of"

"Judging by your reaction, that wasn't just a 'kind of'." Masaomi huffs but his eyes then landed on the same photograph on the wall before.

He softens.

It was fine.

Vulnerability is fine.

Losing's fine.

"My wife...Shiori, also plays the piano."

The teen's eyes then transform from its sorrow as it now looks up to him with such kind gentleness.

"Which piece does she love playing the most?"

"My knowledge regarding such things is limited" Masaomi somehow wants to slap the look on the teen's face that was (definitely despite being stoic) teasing him that even he does not know everything. "But I do recall the tune" Masaomi gave out a slight hum and by that small hint a familiar powerful sound resonated from the whole room. . . It was perfect. He watches the teen's work, the way his fingers moved from one key to the other to bring out such life in the music...how the teen knew it just from the one simple hum, he may never know.

Masaomi sank down to his seat. Buried over countless memories that he thought he had once forgotten. He closes his eyes and he wasn't even aware that he was falling asleep right there and then.

"I didn't know you could play the piano, Tetsuya" Seijuro says as he then quietly enters the room when the piece had ended.

"Kind of..."

"That wasn't just a kind of."

"Really..."

Seijuro laughs as he smiles lovingly at the other who tilts his head at the gesture before proceeding to stare at the black and white keys of the piano. Seijuro then stares at his father who managed to have fallen asleep within his memories on his mother's favorite couch. If he stares too long, he could faintly remember his child self falling asleep on the couch together with his father as they listened to their mother's soft calm tranquil yet commanding music resonating from the room.

Seijuro then goes over to Tetsuya and sat down beside him. He could clearly tell that Tetsuya seems to have some issues with his music but wasn't really all too open with his thoughts and feelings. Seijuro understands that for he himself was the same about certain things too.

But that would change.

"Would you play a piece with me Tetsuya?"

As long as they're together.

_"...Did you really just fall asleep on me?...Sei and Makkun...even though it was such a good piece... I know! I'll just teach Sei to play the violin. Then I would have someone to play with me..." the woman stares at her husband and son's sleeping form with a serene look at her face as she can't help but smile._

_"I love you both..."_

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> This idea AU kinda got into me while I was finishing up my other fic "Affix" (how did it go from me having this idea of them being brothers then lovers wat hahahah send help)
> 
> Their characters are pretty OC but hey they just look so cute when they're dorks :')
> 
> Oh and yea some OC's here and there but I'm too lazy to name them
> 
> and English isn't my main language so there are probably errors too.
> 
> But I can't help it they're just too cute.
> 
> Some other things in this AU:
> 
> \- In canon KnB universe, Midorima is said to be slow when it comes to things relating to crushes and love. Sooo, yea Midorima is canon dork so he has to be a dork here too. Midorima dork is cute. Everyone dork is cute.
> 
> \- Midorima treats Masaomi like how he treats Oha-Asa, a literal god. His speech would go from formal to old English when he is in the same room as Masaomi for longer periods of time. Takao and the others (even Masaomi himself in secret) laughs at him and would tease him after.
> 
> \- The GoM + Kagami and Takao became the ultimate AkaKuro protective squad. . . . always listening to their troubles and all that. Okay, maybe they did like Kuroko too and would swoop in instantly if Akashi does something fishy or vice versa.
> 
> \- I always had this weird notion in my head that wouldn't go away - Kuroko looks good as a musician. Here he could play the piano, violin, the cello, and even the harp which does surprise Akashi since he never went with them to the music room during Teiko era. Then they (accidentally) discovered that Kuroko is actually a musical prodigy but he doesn't like music at all. He learns to love it once more when he plays for Seijuro and Masaomi :') cause love right. Should I make a chapter for this but yeah :') that's that.
> 
> \- Masaomi and Kuroko's father became, literally, became best friends while Kuroko's mother laughs at their dorkiness on the sidelines.
> 
> \- Masaomi and Kuroko's father would now secretly watch their son's match together in which Kuroko's mother accidentally revealed it to the two.
> 
> \- Kuroko's uncle is enraged by the foiled plan since Tetsuya showed no signs of going back to him so he tried to team up with the girl's family. But in reality, the girl Kuroko was arranged was his childhood friend. They learned music together but they didn't tell anyone that. When Seijuro knew this he just became a jealous dork he sees how those two were actually close.
> 
> \- Kuroko would be the middleman in fixing Seijuro and Masaomi's relationship and he doesn't even know it. Oblivious :')
> 
> So yeah thanks for reading guys!


End file.
